Back home
by TMITIDTDA
Summary: Tessa has just moved back in with the Herondales after Tessa's long holiday in America. Will takes her out on tours of London but will the feelings for each other remain as best friends or will they come together?


**A/N: Im sorry I haven't been on for a while because of school and that but I had this really good idea (well to me anyways) about a new story I should do so here it is. **

_chapter 1:_

I stepped off of the plane at Gatwick airport and went to search for my luggage.

I really didn't expect anyone I knew to come and bring me back to my best friends sisters, Cecily, house. But when I turned the corner, I still searched. I raked my eyes across the massive crowd of waiting people and then I saw him. Standing there with a bored expression written across his angular face and holding a sign that said:

_Tessa Herondale (formerly known as Tess)_

I rolled my eyes at that and I made my way over to him. I looked up at my best friend.

"Hi, Will."

"Hey Tessa how was your flight?" his eyes lit up like I remembered from when we were kids when he spoke to me.

"Eh. Not too sure about the sign though." people probably thought that we were married or something but that is a bit unbelievable as we're only 18.

"Well I thought it was perfect." he laughed.

Will and I have been best friends ever since preschool when one of the popular girls stole my favourite book. I started crying and Will asked me what's wrong and then he went to get it back. From then on Will always says that his good looks was the thing that got my book back. We have been best friends ever since then.

"Where's Cecily? I haven't seen her in ages and I really want to run and just hug the living daylights out of her." that was one of our traditions when we stay away from each other more than a week. Silly I know but really fun.

"I could always take it for her because she's getting a coffee and waiting at the car." a mischievous glint appeared in his eyes.

"She didn't come?" well that's kind of depressing. Cecily was like a sister to me and we were inseparable.

"Nope so your just gonna have to deal with me." Will was stepping forward and I knew he was going to tackle me for that hug.

"It's lucky that I know you so well, bestie."

"we can do this the easy way or the hard way." I was backing away from him. Damn suitcase getting in the way.

"hard way it is then." and he started chasing me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

He managed to corner and kept my suitcase with him. How is that even possible?

"just give me what I want and I'll let you go free." he sounded like a prison officer.

"No way in hell." I know. About dramatic but when Will says he'll get you he will get you big time.

"Oh well I guess there's no choice." He lunged forward and jabbed his fingers into my side.

"N-No! S-Stop it!" I laugh, well more hyperventilate than anything else.

"hug me then. Simple enough." his eyes are dancing with excitement.

"F-fine! I'll do what you want!" I can't do anything but give in.

He lets me stand up and I breathe a sign of relief. My sides ache but my breath is then cut off again when I am swallowed into a hug that crushes my bones.

"Okay, Okay I've missed you too." I choke out.

He lets go and looks at me with an amused expression on his face.

"Where's Cecy? I swear I saw her roaming around."

"She got your luggage when we were playing chicken." I raised an eyebrow.

"Your playing chicken is not the same thing as my running for my life."

He laughs and says, "come on I want to you a your of London especially because every thing has changed since you last come."

He leads me out of the airport and takes me to the train station.

"Where are we going?" I say a I watch the trees go by out the window.

"Knightsbridge station." gee that helped.

When we arrive we walk out onto the busy streets of London and Will leads me up the road until I see;

"HARRODS" this shop has always been the highlight of saying London and I defiantly knew that the Christmas display would be up already. I sprint to the front doors and squeal in delight.

We reach the elevator and luckily we are the only ones in there.

"Where to miss?" Will replicates the perfect impression of Jack Dawson from the Titanic.

"To the stars. The top floor. By the way." I giggle.

"You do realise that that is the point when they start snogging, right?" He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yeah... no. Don't get any ideas." I give him a stern look.

We reach the top floor and I drag Will to the Christmas section. I gasp at the beautiful baubles and the life like deer statues. I see this beautiful clockwork angel tree decoration and then realising I have no money to pay for it. I sigh.

"What's up chum?" Will creeps up beside me, slinging an arm across my shoulders.

"I really want to get this angel for Christmas but I don't have any money." ugh damn money problems.

"Don't worry I'll get it."

"But-"

"consider it as a welcome home present." I start jumping up and down like a five year old that was told that they could have a giant bear.

"thank you thank you thank you!" I leap into a hug.

he buries his face in my hair and I link my hands together behind his back. We stay like this for a while and then make our way to the café.

**A/N: tell me what you think and if I should continue writing it. Thanks guys 3**


End file.
